Mensaje
by Tsukiyama Yume-chan
Summary: A través de un mensaje todo puede pasar. Insipirado en el Pv de Regret Message de Kagamine Rin


Mensaje.

Mirada aquella botella de cristal flotar sobre el mar y un pergamino en su interior con aquel mensaje que escribí, ese deseo que estaba en mi corazón; me levanté mirando el horizonte, era un atardecer maravilloso; de pronto escuché el agua sonar, una sincronización de olas estrellarse contra la arena y revolcarse, el mar que tanto admiro se llevará mi deseo y yo me quedaré a sus orillas a esperar que ese anhelo se hiciera realidad.

—Honestamente ¿crees estar en lo correcto?— Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, era mí princesa de aquella ciudad donde nací.— No hay forma de que algo como eso pueda hacer tu sueño realidad.— Decía mi hermana mayor.

— ¿Le gustaría intentarlo? Princesa. — Le pregunté amablemente.

—No necesito intentar algo tan trivial como eso.— Decía cruzando sus brazos.— Además, todo lo que yo desee será hecho realidad por ti, Len ¿No es verdad?— Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y con los brazos atrás yo tan solo me sorprendí al escucharlo y sonreí cerrando los ojos.

A las afueras de la ciudad se podía mirar con claridad aquellas aguas saladas sin infinidad, una joven con una botella en su mano estaba vestida con una de las prendas que solían lucir las sirvientas en el pueblo, una falda larga rota de los bordes y mal cocida y con un pedazo de tela cubriéndola, miraba el océano como si fuera a salir o aparecer algo de ahí, aquel cristal que estaba en su mano con un mensaje. Miró la botella y la observó por varios minutos.

—_Honestamente, ¿Qué es eso que tu deseas día con día?—Pregunto Rin sentada en la arena mirando a su sirviente quien estaba en aquellas aguas interminables con una botella de material cristalina y frágil, dentro de la figura de cristal una hoja enrollada, el objeto estaba sellado por un tapón grueso de madera._

—_Siempre deseo que a mi princesa le crezcan un par de pechos enormes.— Decía feliz. _

—_¿!Qu!—reclamó sorprendida y avergonzada, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él_

—_Estoy mintiendo.— Soltó una risa suave.—Siempre eh deseado que la príncipe sea feliz.— Ella lo observó con un falso enojo, se calmó y sonrió._

—_Si eso es lo que deseas entonces quédate conmigo.— Decía poniéndose alado de él.—Por que cuando Len esta cercas de mi—.La analizó detalladamente por sus palabras y ella prosiguió— Es cuando realmente soy feliz.— Su sirviente tan solo se sonrojó por lo que decía, su gemela de verdad lo apreciaba. _

—_Ya veo.— Miró el mar.— Si yo faltara…Seria relevado._

Imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, cuando sonreía, cuando hacia bromas, las mañanas que le traía el desayuno…aquel tormentoso suceso que el ocasionó.

—_Quiero que asesines a aquella mujer del país verde —Ordenó con enojo y envidia pues la joven del reino vecino tenía la atención del príncipe del otro lado del mar. _

—_Si.— Decía con dolor y con duda pero lo ocultó._

Aquel recuerdo hizo que recordara uno tras otro.

_Llego al mar con grandes manchas de sangre, no estaba herido, su princesa se acercó y le sonrió, al igual que él a ella pero la de cabellos amarillos no sabía que esa sonrisa era una verdadera falsedad. La joven observó sus prendas dándose cuenta de aquellas manchas de sangre marcadas al igual que en su piel, asustada le preguntó si estaba bien a lo que él con un si le respondió._

—_Creo que te asuste…Lo siento.— Decía tratándose de quitar las huellas carmesí de la joven del pueblo vecino. _

—_Len.— Susurró angustiada._

Recuerdo tras recuerdo llegaban a aquella conciencia.

_Detrás de aquella pared se encontraba Rin escuchando los sollozos de su gemelo quien estaba en la cama desquitándose con la almudada, llorando a pulmón por el asesinato de su amada, la princesa tan solo tenía una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento, lo estaba haciendo sufrir._

_Esa sonrisa que mostraba era porque quería hacer feliz a su ama y no quería que ella se preocupara por su culpa así que tratando de olvidar esa masacre la siguió consintiendo con sus meriendas y ese flan que tanto le encantaba._

—Quiero que me cumplas mi deseo.— Decía la chica quien soltaba aquella botella en el mar, pidió que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

La princesa miraba como la botella se alejaba poniendo su mano en su cabello ya que el viento lo movía y le cubría la cara. Aquella botella se alejaba cada vez mas y Rin tan solo se quedaba ahí parada mirando la botella alejarse de tierra, aquella tela que tenia puesta se movía a causa del aire y ella aun ahí parada mirando el cristal que encerraba su deseo, se alejaba más y más de la costa.

Su rostro se puso un poco pálida y en su mirada se formo la angustia y la tristeza recordando el recuerdo macabro causado por ella.

_La gente a su alrededor gritaban que la mataran, que desapareciera aquella maldad del pueblo, aquella espadachín tenía una cuerda en mano y decía que pronto se acabarían todas las maldades del lugar, que desaparecería el diablo, ella lloraba en silencio mirando cómo iba a morir su sirviente frente a sus ojos._

—_¡Len!— Gritó desesperada pero era en vano, nadie escuchaba, nadie le ponía atención, solo esperaban con ansias la desaparición de la maldad. El gemelo se mantenía sonriendo tal y como lo hacía su hermana cuando miraba sufrir a sus aldeanos en tiempos de su reinado, ella lloraba y miraba con horror lo que sus ojos le apantallaban. _

_Ahora aquella guillotina estaba cubierta de sangre con un cuerpo sin vida cercas de ella, habían matado a su sirviente sin piedad, a pesar de que el solo lo quería proteger, era el chico mas bondadoso y el mas paciente del mundo, la aguantó por tanto tiempo, sus caprichos y sus estupideces, ahora, murió por su culpa, se reprochaba y con aquella tristeza fue al mar a pedir por su deseo._

Una lágrima cayó de su rostro, recorría lentamente su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla, sujetando fuertemente el pedazo de tela que la cubría. Lagrima tras lagrima caía por su rostro, apretó fuertemente los dientes y empezó a llorar, se podían escuchar aquellos sonidos de tristeza que hacia al llorar.

Se tiró al mar cayendo de rodillas poniendo sus manos en aquella aren mojada que estaba debajo de aquellas aguas saladas, la cabeza agachada y sus sollozos cada vez más fuertes, lagrimas tras lagrima caía del rostro de la chica quien lloraba y lloraba.

—Lo siento.— Decía recordando sucesos cómicos por parte de él.— Lo siento.— Volvió a decir.— Lo siento, lo siento.— Decía una y otra vez, miro hacia arriba llorando con todas sus fuerzas.— Dios, ¡Te lo ruego!...Si yo… volviera a nacer.

—Sería lindo que fuéramos gemelos una vez más.— Decía una voz detrás de ella, se paró sorprendida y al mirar se dio cuenta que no había nadie tan solo el mar, ella y el atardecer.

—¿No es así?— Sonrió.

—

Siglo XIX

Kagamine Rin, iniciando.

Mis condiciones son correctas.

—Mucho gusto.— Decía su manager llegando junto a una persona. ¿Sabes tu propio nombre?— Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza.— Eso…Es grandioso, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte.— Decía mirando la puerta y dejando ver a un chico.— Su nombre es…—

Soltó una lágrima de felicidad, dejando ver a aquella persona que había deseado volver a mirar, no importa el tiempo que pasó, ahí estaba frente a ella, corrió a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.


End file.
